Conflicted
by Moonstar25
Summary: Caterina Singer. She worked alone, always alone. Until she got a call. A call from her dear Uncle Bobby who relayed a message to her from John Winchester. 'I dont have long, and I need to know that they will be okay once I'm gone. Please Caterina. Go with them.' She didnt think twice about it. Now her simple hunter's life would be flipped inside out. For better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I edited chapter one and here it is! And now new and Improved :P. Thanks for the follows/ Favourites and reviews. I really appreciate them and would like any CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. (Rude ppl...no... just no. .) I love you if you read this soooo thanks!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun burned the girl's eyes when she opened the dark velvet curtains that hung over the dingy motel room window.

"Rise and shine..." she sighed to herself and stretched her body.

The night before had been long and her body ached from bruises which covered her back and lower abdomen. She paced over to the small bathroom and lifted up her shirt. In the low yellowish light she saw her wound had nearly healed overnight, and in its place a long thin scar stared back at her in the mirror.

"Well that's not very appealing... well, no big deal." she shrugged and brushed her long crimson wavy hair before she walked out of the bathroom.

She changed into bleached skinny jeans with tears along the legs, a gray, black and white plaid shirt which she tied so it tightened over her hips leaving a small area of skin between her shirt and jeans. After lacing up her black suede combat boots, she stuffed the rest of her clothes in her custom leather "Jas MB" backpack and threw on her favourite black Jacket.

The sun had slowly been over taken by darkening clouds and the girl sighed in response to the changing whether as she opened the driver's seat door to her glossy black 1960 Cadillac. The car was gorgeous -not to mention expensive- it had custom red leather interior and a state of the art engine. She sat down and shut the door with a thud, while throwing her bag onto the passenger seat. Her hand slid the key into the ignition and she felt a rumbling reverberation from the motor. At last she pulled on to the street and drove.

* * *

She arrived at her destination. Sioux Falls general hospital. She opened the doors and walked to the receptionist's desk, and the woman looks at her awkwardly.

"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" the woman asked kindly

"I'm here to visit some friends of mine who are here. Sam, Dean, and John?" she asked without specifying a last name. Who knows what they are going by now?

"Oh, the comatose boy, tall guy, and old guy from the car wreck?" The receptionist asked cheerily, obviously she hadn't been working here long.

"Yeah, that's them."

"Well, they are on the third floor, West wing. Have a nice day!" She smiled.

Leaving the front desk she walked along the white halls that reeked of antiseptic and sterility, she reached elevator and the doors opened with a load 'Ding!' She stepped inside and pressed the 3rd floor button several times impatiently while waiting for the doors to close. As the elevator rose she got that familiar "elevator feeling" and closed her eyes with a sigh. _I hate these damn things…_ her eyebrow furrowed in concentration, she was trying not to be sick.

The elevator stopped and the doors popped open again with a 'Ding!' and she jumped out.  
The floor was mostly quiet and the low humming of machines and beeping life signs echoed through the disinfected halls. She seemed to stand out like a sore thumb in her black leather jacket. Nurses walked by her and she stopped one quickly to ask for directions.

"Follow the signs lady; they're there for a reason." The nurse huffed and sauntered down the hall again, leaving the young woman speechless at her lack of manners.

"Bitch…" she mumbled under her breath.

She did as she was told however and followed the signs to the west wing. She knew John personally and would recognize him but his sons were another matter altogether. She walked along the west wing gliding her hand along the wall until she found the name 'John Young' outside a room. _Neil Young, a very nice choice Johnny! _She thought to herself with a smile. She could hear angry voices from the other side of the door and, being the snoop that she is, pressed her ear to the cold door.  
"...Dieing... all you care about is... Colt?!" she heard shouting and then something she couldn't interpret, then suddenly a shattering sound. With that she opened flung the door open.

John Winchester half- lay in a hospital bed with a stunned expression, an equally astounded expression decorated a younger man's face. He was tall with a muscular build, he had medium brown hair that came down to a little below his ears/ jaw line and bangs swept adorably over his forehead, she guessed that he must be Sam due to the rumors she had heard of the Winchesters.

"Dean...?" Sam said under his breath and looked around, seemingly ignoring the fact that a stranger had just burst in.  
"Caterina?" John said confused.

"What's wrong Johnny boy? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Caterina chuckled at the older man and ran her eyes over Sam. She had to admit, he was really cute.

"If I wasn't seeing you with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it."

"But you missed me right Johnny?" She winked playfully and grinned walking over to his bed.

"It's been what? 4-5 years? OH! Right, I forgot... this is my younger son Samuel." He nodded to the younger man.

"I figured." she smiled at Sam.

"It's Sam, not 'Samuel'... Who are you anyways?" He said warily.

"Caterina Singer, at your service." She smiled and pushed her deep red hair out of her eyes, "Call me Rina though... or Cat, it doesn't matter to me.

"Wait, Singer? As in 'Bobby Singer'?!" he asked astounded.

"No, Bobby isn't my 'Daddy'... He is my Uncle though. My dad was his brother."

"So, you're Bobby's Niece?" He smiled and chuckled to himself with an 'I don't believe it' look on his pretty, pretty face.

"Yup, this is obviously how I met Uncle Johnny here!" Rina said and patted John's leg. There was a short yelp of pain from John.

"'Uncle Johnny'?" Sam looked at his father and laughed a sweet sounding laugh that reminded Rina of the tinkling of bells. _Whoa. That's the most loveable laugh I have ever heard! _She thought with a small chuckle of her own.

"Shut up Sam. Only she gets to call me that." John grumbled and Rina could have sworn his cheeks got slightly pink.

"Aw, I feel special!" She smirked at John, "Anyways, what was the shattering sound I heard?" she asked curiously.

"Right!" Sam exclaimed, "I think it was Dean!"

"Dean? Dean as in comatose brother Dean?" she raised an eyebrow at him and he ran out of the room without answering.

"Damn it, would you stay with him? He's a little shaken up. Thanks for coming Hun; I'm glad Bobby got my message to you." John smiled, but Rina new that it wasn't genuine.

"No problem John, I'll keep an eye on him. No need to worry. I learned from all the best!" She smiled at John and made her way out of the room, and left John alone again.

Rina spotted Sam turn a corner at the end of the hall and followed quickly. Dodging nurses and orderlies in the hall she came to a door with 'Dean Young' plastered beside it. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long Auburn hair before turning the knob and stepping inside the white room. It too smelled of sterility which made her stomach slightly sick.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked when she saw the handsome man standing at his brother's bedside.

"It was him." He said simply, and looked at Rina who, in turn, cocked her head to the side in confusion. "The glass, it flew off the table for no reason while my dad and I were... arguing. Dean must have been listening and got angry with us. I'm not crazy."

"Trust me Sam I'm the last person to go judging people as crazy so don't worry. If you believe that it was Dean then I don't see any reason why it _couldn't _be. Do you? No? I didn't think so!" She smirked at his befuddled expression.

"Your definitely interesting... thanks though. For believing me I mean." he smiled sheepishly.

"No problem. So, how do you propose we talk to him?"

"Don't laugh, but I was thinking maybe going old school?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go, I'll drive. My car is outside." They agreed and left the room heading towards the elevator.

They went down in the elevator to the first floor where they left the hospital. Catarina's beauty of a car had Sam in a state of awe.

"This," he gestured to the impressive car, "is _your_ car?!" he asked incredulously.

"Your brother isn't the only hunter out there with a fancy vintage car... and mine is cooler than his. 1960 Cadillac in mint condition with custom leather interior." she said with pride.

"Cool..." was all Sam could manage.

"If you're nice to her I'll let you drive her?" Caterina teased.

"Really? Dean never lets me drive unless he needs a nap."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm warning you though. You brake her, I brake you." she threatened and and smiled innocently, earning a big grin from Sam as she threw the keys to him and jumped in the passenger seat. She tossed her bag into the back seat. Sam sat beside her and turned the key in the ignition. A low rumble/ purr came from the engine and Sam beamed with excitement.

"Purrs like a kitten don't she?" Rina laughed.

"Damn right she does! Dean would be so jealous right now..." Sam smiled to himself and pulled out into the road.

"Off to the wacko store for a Wigi Board!" Sam laughed again and sped through the streets.

* * *

Caterina walked into Dean's hospital room at Sam's side, the plastic bag bouncing awkwardly off his leg as he strode to the end of Dean's bed. Rina wondered to herself if the Wigi board would really work, her eyes wandered to the beeping machine hooked up next to Dean. His heart rate was steady, unlike hers. She was worried for some reason and her heart was beating faster than a normal resting rate.

"Okay, Dean. If you're here, I know you're gonna think I'm nuts but it's the only way I can think of communicating. So please just give it a chance." Sam pulled the box out of the plastic bag and sat down on the floor. Rina sat down next to him as he opened the box and set the board and stone down.

"Dean... is that you?" there was a momentary pause and tension filled the air. Suddenly the stone began to move under Sam's hands.

"Are you doing that?" Rina whispered to Sam, who responded with a curt shake of his head.

"Damn..." she said stunned. The stone moved across the board and pointed toward the 'Yes' scrawled in black writing.

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed and sighed with relief.

"What are you doing?" Rina asked without thinking. The stone moved again and began to spell. 'H. U. N. T-'

"Hunting?" She asked. The stone moved to the yes again.

"Dean, the thing in the hospital, do you know what it is?" Sam asked hurriedly. As before the stone moved and began spelling again, 'R.E.A.P.E.R' it spelled.

"It's a reaper? Dean, is it after you?" Sam asked solemnly.

"Shit," Rina cursed, "if there's a reaper after him we need to bring him back! If it gets its hands on him he'll be gone. And I mean REALLY gone, Sam." she looked to Sam and his eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

"No. No there's gotta be a way." He stood up and walked out the room with Rina right on his heels. "Dad will know what to do." he walked down the halls and found John's room again.

"Dad?" John was gone. Rina looked around the room with a puzzled expression.

"Where the hell-"

"Where could he have gone?" Sam muttered, as a surprised nurse walked into the room to see what the commotion was.

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir, but you need to be quieter please. John is supposed to be-" she looked to the bed with a small smile, but paused when her eyes found it empty. "Where is John?" she asked.

"That's kind of what we were wondering. I thought he was seriously injured. How could he just get up and walk away?" Catarina's eyes burrowed into the flustered nurse.

"I...I have no idea..." She was obviously as baffled as the two young hunters. She nodded to them and strode down the hall towards one of the offices in a hurry.

Finding no sign of John they went for the next best thing. His journal. Sam got it and met Rina back in Dean's room. Caterina stood at the foot of Dean's bed pacing back and forth while Sam opened the book.

"Okay, so Dad wasn't in his room, but I got dads journal so who knows? Maybe there's something here." He said and flipped through the pages of the worn leather book until he found the title 'Reapers' in large letters written across the top of a page. Rina came and stood behind him and read over his shoulder.

* * *

They had read the journals pages many times in the last hour but they couldn't find anything. The hopeful spark had left Sam's eyes and he was beginning to worry. Caterina was reading her own journal. Well not hers but her fathers, but she found nothing that could explain how to kill a reaper. She had nearly given up hope herself.

"Can I have a minute alone?" Sam said snapping Caterina out of her reverie.

"Oh? Yeah sure, I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Maybe some soup. Want anything?" She asked with a half-hearted smile plastered across her face.

"Uh, yeah coffee. Black. And a bagel if they have any. Thanks Caterina." Sam smiled sadly, his partly swollen eye made him look all the more gloomy.

"Sure Sam, and like I said you can just call me Rina." She smiled and walked out the door leaving Sam alone with the comatose Dean.

She took the elevator down to the first floor and, once again, felt nauseous after doing so. Walking through halls she could strongly smell the delicious black liquid that she had been searching for. The smell made her senses tingle with excitement and she breathed it in deeply. Coffee. She felt like a zombie smelling flesh for the first time in months. All though she didn't particularly like hospital coffee she suspected that any coffee would do right now. Her craving for the dark fluid had been itching at her all day but between the book reading, Wigi- boarding (sounds like some odd sport), and depressing Winchester family issues she hadn't gotten even a single drop of caffeine. He lines in at the small TimHortons was short and she got her order quickly. She took several sips of her Double-double coffee and was surprised that they got the order right. Usually they didn't add enough sugar so she ended up with a Regular. She put Sam's bagel in her left pocket and her own muffin in her other. Now with both coffees she headed on her way, this time choosing to take the stairs. It took her a little longer but she preferred it over gagging in an elevator. After reaching the third floor she headed back towards Deans room.

"Hey Sam, I got the-" She paused and nearly dropped the coffees she held. Dean was awake. He was sitting up and talking to Sam. Hey both turned towards her when she stopped in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, who is this Sammy?" Dean smirked and ran his eyes over Caterina.

"Really, Dean?" Sam sighed.

"Well good morning to you too Dean. Glad to see the reaper didn't gobble you up." she laughed at Deans puzzled expression.

"This," Sam gestured towards Rina who had put the coffees on the bedside table along with the muffin and bagel, "is Caterina Singer, Bobby's niece."

"Damn..." Dean muttered and once again ran his eyes up and down Rina's body.

"Calm down their Lover-boy. I'm not as easy as your other conquests so why don't you just keep your eyes up? 'Kay?" Sam stifled a laugh, though not very convincingly, and Dean's jaw dropped.

"I'm guessing Bobby warned you about me?" Dean glared.

"Nope, Uncle Johnny did though. Many years ago, told me that if I ever met you to 'keep your pants on and don't let him get his hands on you'" She mimicked Johns deep raspy voice, "Guess he just knew I was your type." She laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, you see you're not 'his type' he doesn't have a type just 'hot and doable'. That's pretty much it." Sam laughed that adorable little laugh, while Dean glowered at him and punched him in the side.

"Well, it's nice to know you both think I'm hot at least. Sam's probably more my type though." she teased them and Sam's face went bright red as he coughed awkwardly.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush Sammy." she smiled at him and sat down across the room with her coffee in her hand.

"I…uh...thanks..." Sam turned an even darker shade of red and looked towards his feet.

"I thought I was the only one who can call you 'Sammy'?" Dean grumbled.

"Oh don't be a baby Dean. You get more ass in a week than most guys do in a month. So don't whine." Rina sipped her coffee.

"W-what?! How the hell would you know?" Dean said with wide eyes.

"Oh, Dean, I have my ways." She smirked into her cup. Sam and Dean began to talk amongst themselves and Dean managed to steal Sam's bagel, much to Sam's dismay (he pouted).

"Sorry to interrupt." a scratchy voice came from the door.

"John." Rina whispered to herself.

"I'm glad to see you're okay Dean."

"Just a few scratches, other than that I think I'll be fine." Dean smiled to his father.

"Where were you last night?" Sam said in an angry tone.

"I had some business to take care of."

"Well that's specific." Sam snarled.

"Sam, don't." Dean pleaded.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam said, ignoring dean.

"No." John sighed.

"Why don't I believe you right now?" His voice rose with anger.

"Can we not fight?" John walked over to the bed. His eyes glistening like he was trying to hold back tears and a depressing smile slicked to his face. "You know have the time we fight, I don't even know what we're fighting about. We're just buttin' heads. Sammy, I- I've made some mistakes, but I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore okay?"

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked perplexed.

"Yeah," John smiled, although sadly, towards Sam. "I'm just a little tired." His eyes were glistening more than ever now. "Hey Sam, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah….yeah, sure Dad."

"I'll go with you." Rina got up and walked with Sam.

* * *

They took another trip to the cafeteria, this time taking the stairs both ways to accommodate for Caterina's elevator sickness.

"You know you're gonna be screwed one day when you get a hunt that needs you to go to the 30th floor on some sky-scraper." Sam laughed and looked down at Rina.

"Yeah well you're gonna be screwed when I make you walk those stairs with me Goliath!" She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"Assuming I'll be with you of course. Hey wait! I'm not THAT tall Rina!" He said slightly offended and pushed her lightly with his shoulder.

"Oh yeah well I happen to think that-" she stopped and dropped her coffee. "John..." she said to herself stunned. Then Sam saw him. His father was lying on the floor lifeless. Sam dropped the coffee he had gotten for his father and ran to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Everybody Loves a Clown.**

A cold breeze blew off a nearby tree and the wild orange flames flickered and waved. Catarina's eyes were glistening with held back tears; she stood behind the Winchester brothers in the darkness in an attempt to give them some privacy. It was hard for any of them to believe that the seemingly invincible John Winchester was dead, although the boys tried to act as though they weren't severely pained by his death, it was plain as day to Rina that their spirits had shattered. She could tell that Dean was taking it the hardest though. He was tough, brooding and handsome but he loved his father more than almost anything. Now the boys had lost both their parents and felt more helpless than ever.

The flames eventually burned down until only ashes remained in the place where John's body once was. They stood there for a long time, hours it seemed, and no one spoke. The sound of wind whistling through trees and small animals scurrying over branches could be heard but none of them paid any heed. It was dark and their blood seemed to run like ice through their veins. The remaining flames snapped and bit out at the darkness that was slowly smothering them, but to no avail.

"Before... before he…" Sam sputtered, trying to form words. "Did he say anything to you, about anything?" He managed through sniffling and holding back his own tears.

"No, nothing." He said as he stared blandly at the dieing flames. Then there was silence, no one spoke and they stood until the flames sputtered for the last time and died.

"We should go." Dean finally spoke up, "it's nearly dark and we should head back to Bobby's." His tone was monotonous as he turned away from the ashes that had begun to scatter and headed towards Rina's Cadillac.

"Right." They both replied together, their tones equally as dull as Dean's had been. They walked to the Cadillac and the brothers both looked at Rina hopefully. They wanted to drive. She looked into both their eyes and couldn't help but shudder inwardly, at the intensity and dark pain hidden beneath their surface. She looked from one to the other and weighed the option in her head. Sam had driven already and Christine (apparently what Dean called his Impala according to Sam) was trashed beyond recognition.

"You can drive." She said and threw the keys to Dean who, in turn, smiled slightly.

**One Week Later**

The sun was high and bright by the time Rina opened her eyes for the first time. She could hear faint music in the slight distance and the sound of metal scraping against metal. _Dean…_she thought with a sigh. He had been doing this all week, working on the Impala almost non-stop and barely talking to anyone. She and Sam knew that he was in pain but they couldn't force him to talk about it. On the bright side of things, Rina and Sam had gotten to know each other well. They talked often and Sam felt oddly comfortable opening up to her.

Caterina felt around on her bedside table and found her phone, flipping it open she read the time '10:17a.m.' on the screen and groaned to herself. She kicked the blankets off her body and stood up with a stretching motion. The previous night had been warm and she hadn't thought to pack pajamas, so she was in her bra and underwear when a loud knock resounded at her door. Without a second thought she lazily called to 'Come in!' only realizing after the fact about her unusual clothing.

"I-I…um…" Sam said as blood rushed to his cheeks and ears, "You… um…clothes?" He sputtered.

"Shut up and grow up Sam." She glared at him with ice coloured eyes that were nearly white and covered herself with one of her blankets. "What do you need Sam?" she ran her hand through her red/ auburn hair that was falling messily down over her shoulders down to her mid back. Her hair curled in loose waves and fell like a waterfall of scarlet.

"Um..." He said still awkwardly speechless "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come down for breakfast?" He managed while staring at the floor.

"How old are you again Sam?" she sighed, she couldn't help but laugh at his adorable sheepishness. "I'll be down in a minute, just gonna change if you don't mind?" She smiled at him.

"I'll wait downstairs." He said and left, shutting the door lightly behind him.

"Boys…" She sighed and dropped the blanket she had been holding to protect Sam's modesty.

The stainless steel taps on the bathroom tub made a rusted squeaky sound as they turned. Cold water came rushing through the pipes and Caterina pulled the stopper which transferred the water into the showerhead. She turned the tap labeled with a red 'H' until the water was to her preferred temperature. She slid herself out of her underclothes and stepped carefully into the tub and sighed with relief as the tepid water ran over her body.

* * *

After a 20 minute shower and washing her hair thoroughly 3 times she felt completely rejuvenated. She walked from the steamy bathroom to the closet that still held some of her clothes from years ago when she had lived here. Bobby wouldn't get rid of them because he always knew that no matter how long she was gone, she would always be back, usually in need of clean clothing. The clothes she had packed in her own bag were all in need of cleaning which she had been meaning to do. Without much other choice she found some of her old clothes and got changed. She wore a pair of semi-tight navy jeans that hugged low on her hips and flared at the bottom, as well as a turquoise alligator skin belt to keep the low riding jeans from riding too low. On her upper half she wore a grey silk sleeveless shirt that she obviously wore before her chest had grown, which she decided to cover up with a gray wool zigzag patterned scarf and one of her favourite pendants that had an amber crystal pendulum.

After changing and brushing her long wet waves back into a long braid down her back and leaving her partially dried bangs to hang in their usual place over her eyes slightly obscuring her vision. She checked once again in the mirror and pulled awkwardly at the tight shirt to no benefit, lastly put on her old barely worn designer tan leather boots that had a 3 inch heel; finally she left her room as silently as ever and headed down the stairs.

"Sometimes having long hair sucks, Bobby." She said flustered as she walked into the kitchen where she was greeted by a grinning Sam and Bobby who was whistling as he cooked. She shivered due to her wet braid being too cold against her back and gradually creating a damp line down her shirt.

"Get your whiny butt over here and crack some eggs in that pan. Six eggs please." Bobby said with a curt nod to the pan that was already heating on the oven.

"Make Sam do it. I don't eat eggs 'member?" She said, swiping a piece of bacon off of Sam's plate and placing her designer clad feet on the rickety table.

"Cat, would you just-" Bobby started.

"It's fine, I'll do it Bobby. It's no trouble." Sam smiled.

"The helpful little angel as always!" Rina grinned and took another bite of bacon.

"So grumpy is already up and at 'em? Hard worker when it comes to Christine. Oh, if only I could find a man with the same dedication!" She sighed dramatically and walked over to the window to look out at Dean.

"Yeah, the only girl he's ever truly been devoted to." Sam laughed and cracked the third egg in the pan with perfect technique.

"It's more about trying to keep himself occupied so he doesn't have to deal with… well you know what." Bobby said pouring orange juice into 4 glasses.

"Sam, go get Dean I'll deal with the frying chicken embryos." She grimaced and took the spatula from Sam, "Gross…" She sighed and poked an egg disgustedly accidently breaking the yoke.

Sam walked out the side door and around the maze of trash cars to where Dean was fixing the Impala. Dean was underneath with the radio blasting old school music at him. He knew Sam was there but purposefully said nothing.

"How's the car coming along?" Sam said trying to make conversation.

"Slow." He replied, turning a wrench back and forth.

"Yeah, need any help?" There was a clang as Dean loosened a piece of the car and it fell to the ground.

"What, you under a hood? I'll pass." He said with dull amusement.

"Need anything else then?" Sam asked looking around at the otherwise empty junk yard.

"Stop it Sam." Dean sighed pulling out from under the car and standing up.

"Stop what?" Sam asked confused.

"Stop asking if I need anything. Stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really, I promise." Dean stared at the tools in front of him on the bench and picked up one, dropping it for another, and then switching again.

"Alright Dean, it's just… we've been at Bobby's for over a week and you haven't brought up Dad once."

"You know what? Your right, come here," He gestured rudely, "I'm gonna lay my head on your shoulder, maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance." He remarked with sarcasm.

"Don't patronize me Dean. Dad is dead, the colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely the demon is behind all of this, and your acting like everything's okay!"

"What do you want me to say?" He sighed.

"Say something, alright? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car!" Sam shouted angrily at his brother who stared back with a blank expression.

"Revenge huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good, got any leads on where the demon is? You makin' heads or tails of any of dad's research 'cause I sure 'aint. You know what, when we do finally find it – OH! No wait, like you said, the colt's gone, but I'm sure you figured out another way to kill it? We got nothin' Sam, nothin' okay? So the only thing I can do is I can work on the car." He said with condescending/ smug frustration, and turned back to the Impala.

"Well, we got something alright? That's part of what I came out here to tell you. It's one of dad's old phones, it took me awhile but I cracked his voicemail code, listen to this." Sam gave the phone to Dean who looked at him with a weary disbelief.

'_John, it's Ellen, again. Look, don't be stubborn you know I can help you. Call me.'_

"That message is four months old." Sam said knowingly.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in dad's journal?"

"No, but I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address."

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars." Dean said and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"We don't need to. Rina will want to come with us, we can take the Cadillac."

"Who said she was coming with us?"

"Dad did." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say, Sammy, if she gets hurt it's on you." Dean huffed and turned away.

"Funny, she said the same thing about you." Sam smirked wickedly.

"Come on Dean, breakfast is ready and if I were you I wouldn't keep the Singer's waiting." Sam put his hands in his jean's pockets and began walking back towards the door.

The door swung open loudly with a creak. Sam walked happily inside followed quickly by Dean at his heels. Sam wore a pale blue bowling style t-shirt and under that a normal t-shirt, why he wore two no one knows. Dean was covered and grease and oil from head to toe and had an equally dirty cloth trying to wipe his hands clean.

"Hey greasy grump, are you finally joining the masses? Well don't worry; we are all very humbled by your appearance." Caterina said while flipping the eggs onto 3 plates, purposefully putting both the broken ones on Dean's.

"Morning to you to..." Dean sighed with a crooked smile.

"So are we going to find this chick today? I mean really, we have to get the grease monkey out before he goes all 'I am the Grease Monster, fear my wrath!' and infects us all so we turn into globs of black goo." She joked and made zombie walking motion.

"Hahaha, very funny Cat." Dean said looking up at her under his eyelashes.

"I hope you know you aren't eating until you go wash your hands." Bobby said without turning around from the fridge.

"Really Bobby, I'm not 5 you know?" Dean sighed, but never the less made his way to the bathroom to wash the grease off his hands.

"Quick question, Rina. Why are you dressed like that?" Sam inquired.

"You mean like a fashionable teenager? 'Cause my normal clothes are dirty and all I have here are clothes from when I went to high school. And they are all too damn small, I mean these jeans. So not comfy! This top barely fits my chest!" she replied flustered and threw her hands to the air.

"Well, I'm not complaining…" he said flirtatiously and ran his eyes down the length of her body.

"Jeez, Sammy, you're turning into me now." Dean laughed as he walked back in to the kitchen.

"Why don't you both go soak your heads? Idgits." Bobby grumbled, ever the protective father figure.

"Oh, don't take Sam seriously. He walked in on me in my underwear this morning and couldn't even talk his face was so red." She teased.

"Wow Sam. At least take advantage of the situation man." Dean sighed at his brother, who was now nearly as red in the face as he had been earlier that morning.

"She is my niece remember? If you could just shut up that would be great." Bobby turned and glared at the brothers.

"Aw, it's so sweet when you're protective Uncle Bobby!" Rina laughed and threw her arms around her uncle's neck.

"Yeah, well it's my job." Bobby mumbled and silently smiled.

They all laughed and talked together for what seemed like the first time since John had passed. Time passed by fast and before they knew it they had been sitting there talking and laughing for an hour and a half and it was 12:15.

"Okay, I can't stand it anymore," Caterina sighed, "Sam, let me borrow one of your shirts?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Um, okay?" He raised an eyebrow and stood up from the table.

"I'm sick of this shirt." She said following Sam up the stairs to the room he shared with Dean.

"Okay then, take whichever one you want." Sam said and unzipped his bag.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll buy you a new one, so let me keep this?" She replied with a smile and grabbed a hunter green t-shirt from his bag.

"Uh…sure?" He said confused, then watched Rina walk across the hall to her room and shut the door behind her.

Caterina grabbed a pair of scissors that were in the side drawer of her bedside table. She layed the shirt out on her bed and proceeded to cut off the sleeves and the collar and made it a simple V-neck. She took off the too-tight grey shirt and slid her new top on. It was too big so she took out her hair and tied the back of the shirt up so it tightened and bunched slightly above her hips. She ran her hands through her hair that was now mostly dry. She smiled at herself in the mirror, _now I look more like me._ She left her room and met the boys downstairs.

"Much better!" She smiled, receiving a chuckle from the 3 men.

"Not really the girly-girl type, are you?" Dean laughed and stood from the table with his jacket slung oer his arm.

"Not really, was it that obvious?" She teased with a dramatic 'Oh, no!' look.

"No, not at ALL!" Sam said, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Well, shall we go then?" She said grabbing her keys, "Oh, and this time I'm driving!"

"SHOTGUN!" Sam and Dean both yelled. They looked to each other, and then both bolted out the door of Bobby's house.

"Idgits." Bobby muttered and cracked open a bear with a sigh. Rina snickered and walked from the house with her hands in her pockets.

"Time to meet Ellen."

* * *

_**So, Chapter Two! Which I have to admit... Is the farthest I've ever written on anything! DX **_

_**I want to say a superduper huge thank you to Da RaNdOm PeRsOn for her very kind review and to all you others who favourited/ followed my story! I really appreciate it and please review! I'll read everyone and try to respond to all of you! OH! Constructive critisism is appreciated! :'D Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Everybody loves a clown; Part Two.**

The drive had been trying with the three of them bickering over music. Dean with his old rock, Sam with his… well… interesting taste in music, and Rina, who liked most music but preferred modern hip-hop/ pop. At one point when the arguing had finally gotten on her nerves she threatened to put on show tunes music. That, obviously, shut them up. They pulled off of the dirt road and into an area in front of a wooden shack-like building that looked abandoned. Sam poked his head out from between the front seats and looked at the door, where an old 'Open' sign was turned to the 'Closed' side.

"Not very inviting I have to admit." Rina got out of the car and pulled her amber aviator style sun glasses off and threw them in her seat.

"Are you sure you got the right address, Sam?" Dean questioned.

"This is it Dean, I don't know where 'it' is exactly but this," He said looking around unimpressed, "this is it." He walked around the side of the building to look through a window, while Dean and Caterina looked at the door, and tried to open it.

"Hey, did you bring the-" Dean started.

"Course." Sam cut him off and tossed him the lock-picking kit.

Dean knelt down to the keyhole and worked his magic. He opened the door slowly with a creak and they stepped inside onto the wooden floor boards. The air was musty and stale and smelled of alcohol. There was a fully stocked bar in the middle of the space and bar stools situated at regular intervals around it. On the opposite side of the room there was a vintage Jukebox and a lounging area for poker and other assorted games. Across from the door were stairs that led to an elevated area where a man was unconscious on a pool table. The windows were covered by crappy old curtains that looked as if they belonged in an 80 year old cat-lady's house. To their right a neon sign hung and a zap of electricity flashed. _What a piece of work this place is. _Caterina thought with a grimace as she attempted to cover her nose.

Sam noticed the man while Dean gave him back the lock-picking kit. He tapped on Rina's shoulder and pointed wordlessly to the inebriated man. They walked towards the pool table cautiously.

"Hey, buddy?" Sam asked, but didn't receive an answer and sighed, "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"No really, what gave you that idea?" Rina mumbled snidely and walked over towards the jukebox.

Dean walked over to inspect the bar and suddenly hurt the cocking of a gun and felt something press against his back.

"Oh god please let that be a rifle." He closed his eyes with slight irritation.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you." A female voice said from behind him, "Don't move." She said and prodded Dean with the rifle.

"Not, movin', copy that." Dean lifted his hands up, "You know… you should know something miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. It makes it real easy to do-" He turned on his heal and grabbed the gun, cocking it again, "That." Without notice the short blonde punched Dean in the face and took the rifle from him again.

"Sam! I need some help in here." Dean said holding his nose.

"Sorry Dean I'm uh, a little tied up…" Sam said as he walked into the room with his hands behind his head and an older woman following with a gun to his head.

Then Caterina made her move, with quick and precise movements she wrapped her left arm around the blonde's neck and held her 9mm pistol to her head.

"If I were you I'd drop the gun," Rina said into the girl's ear, "you too lady. I'm sorry to say but I don't really think Sammy would look as cute with a hole in his head. And you wouldn't want the same for your pretty little daughter here right? So let's all be reasonable and put the guns away 'Kay?" Sam smiled at Rina as the two women put down their guns.

"Isn't that's better?" Rina said and slid her gun into the back of her jeans. "Now we can all be civil."

"Damn, Cat, didn't know you were capable." Dean looked at her and rubbed his tender nose again.

"Wait, Sam and Dean?" The older woman paused and looked between them, "Winchester?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Dean grumbled.

"Son of a bitch…" She said astounded and walked behind the bar.

"Mom, you know these guys?" The blonde questioned.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys. Her," The woman gestured towards Caterina, "I don't know though." The woman laughed to herself, "Hey, I'm Ellen, that's my daughter Jo." She smiled.

"Hey." Jo said quietly.

"Not gonna hit me again are you?" Dean still held his nose.

"Man up Dean." Rina walked passed Jo to the bar. "Sorry about the nasty first impression. I'm Caterina Singer." She held out her hand to Ellen across the bar.

"No… you can't be! You're Bobby's niece? I haven't seen you since you were, what, 5? You sure have some nice moves now Hun." Ellen smiled from ear to ear and looked Rina over while shaking her hand.

* * *

Dean sat down in the lounge area across from Rina and Sam. Ellen bent down to a mini-fridge and put some ice in a hand towel, then walked over to hand it to Dean.

"Here you go." She smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks," He took the ice and thought for a moment, "You called our Dad, said you could help? Help with what?" He put the ice to his nose.

"Well, the demon of course," Sam and Dean looked at each other with wide eyes, "I heard he was closing in on it."

"What is there, an article in the demon hunters quarterly that I missed? I mean who the hell are you, how do you know about all this?" Dean sounded flustered and confused.

"Hey, I just run a saloon, but…" She glanced sideways to her daughter with a knowing smile, "hunters have been known to pass through now and again." She looked at the boys, "Including your dad, a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah, How come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean said in an off-putting tone. For some reason he felt as though he needed to defend himself, or perhaps defend his father. He couldn't really figure it out, but he was irritated by the idea that his father had secrets and he knew nothing about them.

"You'd have to ask him that…" Her tone was melancholy and she looked towards the ground for a moment. They all sat there for a moment in silence before Caterina got the nerve to say something.

"So… what exactly can you do to help us? No offense or anything but a bar keep with a revolver doesn't seem much good against a demon."

"Hey look, don't do me any favors. If you don't want my help fine, don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if-" She stopped cold; looking between her three guests she could see the pain in their eyes and knew. "He…he didn't send you." They all looked away and down at their feet or their hands and silently mulled over their thoughts. "He's alright isn't he?" She asked in a worried tone. Again there was a silent pause.

"No…" Sam said in a sad voice, "No, it was the demon we think it…um…" His eyes were sparkling on the edge of tears and he looked up at Ellen, "just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry…" Ellen consoled them.

"It's okay, were fine." Dean lied hurriedly and smiled weakly at the older woman. His brown eyes were glistening like Sam's but they were hard and wrought with anger and pain.

"Really, 'cause I know how close you and your dad were?"

"Really lady, I'm fine."

There was another awkward silence and the tension was thick. Jo stood silently beside her mother, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the bar. She looked down at her feet in trying to distance herself from the conversation. Sam sat with Caterina to his right. He leaned forward with his elbows balanced on his knees and his head in his hands. Rina didn't know where to look and sat watching as Dean and Ellen silently stared at each other. Her legs were crossed and she leaned back in the chair with her hands folded in her lap.

"So look, if you could help…." Sam looked up towards the older woman, "We could use all the help we can get." Dean looked at Sam like he had betrayed him.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will." She smiled and looked to her daughter.

"Who's Ash?" Rina spoke up with a confused look in her icy blue eyes.

"Ash!" Ellen called loudly, and the unconscious man on the pool-table woke up startled.

"WHAT!?" He shouted in confusion and looked over his shoulder, "Closing time?"

"That's Ash?" Sam pointed behind him at the dozy man with a dubious expression.

"M hmm..." Jo nodded with a smile, "He's a genius."

It took Ash a few minutes to wake up while Ellen and Jo broke out the liquor and set to getting glasses. Dean went out to the car and came back carrying a large accordion file folder. Ash's hair was dark brown and he had a mullet that made him look like a typical 'Redneck' in dirty straight leg jeans, a grungy muscle shirt and beige plaid cotton shirt with the arms jaggedly torn off.

"Are you kidding me? This guy's not a genius; he's a Leonard Skinner rowdy!" Dean announced with his arms crossed over his broad chest, and a crooked half-smile on his face.

"I like you." Ash chuckled with a grin.

"Thanks…"

"Just give him a chance." Jo said and put down a glass. Ash stretched and fixed his jacket.

"…Alright…" Dean's tone was doubtful at best and he sat down at the corner between Sam and Ash at the counter.

"Well, this stuffs about a year's worth of our dad's work so, see what you make of it." Dean slid the folder towards the redneck with a mocking grin plastered across his face. Sam sat beside him looking at Ash sideways while he sipped on a glass of water Jo had just poured. Ash flipped through the pages with a baffled expression on his features.

"Come on, this crap ain't real, there ain't nobody who can track a demon like this." Ash said with his thick southern accent.

"Our dad could." Sam said with unexpected pride.

"It must have worked 'cause he found it at least once using this stuff already." Rina said from Sam's side. She had her head propped up on her hand that was elbow-down against the counter.

They all sort of blocked out the technical mumbojumbo that Ash said next.

"…I mean, damn!" Ash said astonished flipping through more papers. "Their signs, omens, and if you can track 'em you can track this demon. You know like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun…" Ash sighed and looked at the pages again.

"Can you track them?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time… Give me…" He closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "51 hours." He looked at them and gathered the papers, retreating to a back room of the saloon.

"Hey man!" Dean called after him, "By the way I, uh, dig the hair cut." He smiled crookedly at the redneck.

"It's all business up front, party in the back." He grinned and flipped his hair dramatically.

Ash walked off leaving the three of them to stare at each other with slightly baffled expressions and raised eyebrows. Jo sauntered out from behind the bar and eyed Dean flirtatiously, a look which Dean returned gladly. Sam turned his body towards Caterina and smiled at her. Then they turned toward Ellen and both paused with puzzled faces.

"Hey Ellen what is that?" They asked together and laughed at themselves.

"Uh, it's a police scanner, we keep tabs on-" She started.

"Not that, the folder." Rina said and pointed.

"I was gonna give this to a friend of mine," She grabbed the folder and looked at it implicitly, "but… take a look if you want." She said and placed it between the two of them.

"Thanks." They both replied, once again in sync. They looked over the folder while Dean went to go talk with Jo and left them alone.

They looked through police photos of crime scenes where parents had been murdered in the middle of the night with their children in the house. Caterina looked closer at them and grimaced at the grizzly fashion in which the bodies were mutilated. There was blood soaked in to the carpets and blankets, and splattered across the wall in an ugly manner.

"Looks like a case..." Rina whispered to Sam and he replied with a nod.

"Hey, Dean, come check this out." He said over his shoulder and grabbed a police report, examining it more closely.

"Yeah..." Dean walked over, looking over Sam's shoulder at the pictures.

"There's been a few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of." Intensity laced Sam's voice.

"Looks to me like we have ourselves a hunt!" Caterina exclaimed and patted Sam's broad shoulder with her hand.

"So?" Dean responded uninterested.

"So were going to check it out smart-guy. I highly doubt you have anything better to DO." She emphasized the last word and looked behind her subtly at Jo; gesture that, to her luck, Ellen missed.

"Right, so let's go." Sam said while suppressing a giggle.

Rina grabbed her keys and gave them to Sam, who returned with a cute childish grin. Caterina walked purposefully passed Jo with a small smirk on her lips. Jo bumped her shoulder intending to hurt her but instead hurting herself instead. She grabbed her arm in slight pain and left Rina laughing as she got into the back seat of her car. She fully intended to sleep through the long drive ahead of them.

The Winchesters were arguing in the front seat when Rina woke up and they had switched places. Dean was driving through the pouring rain and Sam held a small flashlight in his hand to look at the police files he held. It was dark and the rain was drenching everything outside the car. Caterina woke with a yawn and realized Sam's jacket was lying across her bare arms. She sat up and slipped her cold arms into the jacket. It was still warm so it couldn't have been long ago that he had placed it on her. She snuggled into its warmth and leaned back to listen quietly to the bickering brothers.

"You have got to be kidding me, a killer clown!?" Dean sounded flustered and was now in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents… ripped them to pieces actually." He made a slightly sickened face.

"And this family was at some Carnival that night?"

"Yeah, right, the uh…" Sam referred back to the notes, "'Cooper Carnival'."

"How do you know were not dealing with some psycho carny in a clown suit?"

"Well the cops have no viable leads and all the employees were tearing down shop, alibis all around. Plus the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. The cops are saying trauma of course but…" Sam gave Dean the 'Trust me.' Look and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking Sam. 'Why did it have to be clowns?'" Dean smirked at his brother.

"Give me a break…" Sam sighed and looked out the window.

"Those things are creepy as shit Sam! I hate them!" Rina leaned forward between the brothers and scared them. They jumped and Dean swerved the car on the road.

"Jesus! Don't frigging do that! We almost died!" Dean shouted and tried to catch his breath.

"I gotcha boys, you both scream so cutely!" She laughed and patted them on their shoulders, "But seriously clowns are freaky dudes… not kidding." She shivered, then turned to Sam. "OH! Before I forget," She kissed his cheek quickly and his face grew bright red, "Thanks for the jacket Sammy, it's nice and warm." She smiled and sat back in her seat, leaving Sam with wide eyes and a blushing face.

"So… these types of murders ever happen before?" Dean asked still chuckling lightly at Sam.

"Uh…." Sam muttered still flustered, "according to the file, 1981 the 'Bunker Brother's Circus.' Same M.O. It happened three different times….three different locals."

"That's rather odd…" Rina piped up.

"Yeah, if it is a spirit usually their bound to specific Local, you know, a house or a town?"

"Now the question is; how is this one moving from city to city-" She replied quizzically, "with these carnivals?" Sam finished.

"Cursed object maybe, the spirit attaches itself to something and the carnival caries it around with them?" Dean suggested.

"Great, a paranormal scavenger hunt…" Sam sighed.

"Like a needle in freak show…" Rina mumbled with a heavy breath.

"Well this was your guys' idea. By the way, why is that Sam? I mean you were awfully quick to jump on this job." Dean said and turned towards his brother.

"So?" Sam defended.

"So it's not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hood."

"I don't know, I just think taking this job… it's what dad would've wanted us to do."

"What dad would've wanted?" Dean asked in a cynical tone.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothin'." Dean lied and looked away shaking his head.

"Oh, I can just feel the love in here man! It's like a hot bowl of sugar, spice and everything nice!" Caterina mused and put her hands together in a dramatic gesture of love, "NOT!" She sighed and looked out the window with lazy eyes.

* * *

The rest of the drive had been in stubborn silence with only the sound of the rain pelting down on the car as a comfort. Caterina loved the rain and it made her calm and relaxed when she listened to it. The next day around 11 they reached the 'Cooper Carnival' and sat in the car thinking of a plan.

"Check it out, 5.O." Dean said and jutted his chin towards some cops were talking to clowns. They all got out of the Cadillac and stretched their stiff bodies.

"I hate long drives. They make my body hurt!" Rina stretched her arms over her head and rocked from to side, then bent over to her toes in an attempt to stretch her back. She stood up and noticed Sam staring at her with a half-smile on his lips and she winked at him; causing him to turn away and blush slightly.

"I'm gonna go over there and look around…" Dean said and walked in the direction of the cops, leaving Rina and Sam to look around alone.

"I remember going to a carnival once… I think I was 5, 6 maybe? I hated clowns then too…" Caterina crossed her arms and walked beside Sam, their arms brushing against each other lightly.

"Glad someone else hates them… their creepy with all the wigs and smiley makeup crap. It's just plain weird." He said with a shiver.

They stopped in front of a spinning teacup ride (Instead of teacups they were strawberries.). The noise of laughing and screaming children filled the air and employees walked this way and that across the park. Caterina and Sam stood side to side looking for anything unusual. Sam squinted in the bright sun and envied Rina with her sunglasses shading her eyes. While they stood there waiting a short woman of about 4'7" in a clown costume walked past them and gave them an awkward look. They both stood there with looks of 'Oh, shit…' written across their faces. With a puzzled look the woman moved on and ignored them.

"Holy crap I nearly died right there!" Sam said releasing his breath which he had held.

"You'd think with the things we've seen clown wouldn't be a problem, but no, clowns; way scarier!" Rina exclaimed and threw her hands in the air, the sleeves on Sam's jacket covering her hands. Sam replied with a curt nod and a smile.

"Get her number?" Dean laughed and watched the clown woman walk farther away. Sam glared at dean intensely.

"Anyways," Rina stepped between the Winchesters, "have there been any more murders?" She questioned Dean.

"Two more last night, apparently they were ripped to shreds, and had a little boy with them." Dean sighed and looked back towards the cops.

"The boy said it was a clown, right?" Rina interjected.

"Yeah, a clown, who vanished into thin air." Dean looked to Sam.

"You know, looking for a cursed object…. It's like looking for a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything." Sam said and looked around them.

"True…" Rina stuffed her hands into the pockets of Sam's coat.

"Well, it's bound to give off E.M.F. so we'll just have to scan everything." He squinted into the sun.

"Yeah, 'cause no one's gonna see us walking around willy-nilly with E.M.F. detectors right Dean?" She said to Dean and looked at him doubtfully.

"Then I guess we'll just have to blend in…" Dean smirked and began walking without giving any notice to the others, who, without any other choice, followed.

They walked through the carnival into a nearby tent where an older man who looked to be in his late 60's early 70's was throwing daggers into a target board. He hit the bull's-eye every time. The three hunters looked at each other impressed.

"Hey, were looking for a Mister Cooper have you seen him around?" Dean asked the man.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" The man said offended and took off his glasses. His eyes were a cloudy white; for he was obviously blind.

"OH! Oh god… I'm sorry-" Dean tried to apologize but was interrupted.

"What, you think I wouldn't give my eye-teeth to see Mr. Cooper, or a sunset, or anything at all!?" The man went on in an angry tone.

"Either of you want to jump in here?" Dean begged in a hushed manner.

"Not really." Sam smiled and stepped back leaving Dean staring at Caterina pleadingly. She stared back and sighed quietly before putting on her 'good-girl' voice that every woman has.

"I'm so terribly sorry for my big brother's rudeness sir." She said in a higher octave, honey-laced voice. "He is thoughtless and uncouth at times. We were just hoping to get your gracious help to find Mr. Cooper. Is there any way I can possibly make up for this?" She asked sweetly.

"Well…." The man thought over with a smile, "I guess I can overlook it for such a sweet girl." He smiled and put his glasses back on.

"Oh, thank you ever so much sir!" Rina replied pleasantly. Then a short man with a club of some sort walked in behind Sam making him jump.

"Hey, is there a problem Barry?" The short man said.

"Not any more…"

"Yeah, it was just a little misunderstanding!" Dean said with relief.

"Little?!" The man shouted and raised the club.

"Damn it, I didn't mean it like that!" Dean put his hands in the air.

"Mr. Barry?" Rina said to the blind man, ignoring Dean.

"Yes, dear what is it?"

"Could you please tell me where Mr. Cooper resides?"

"Of course."

* * *

Barry had given Rina directions and she had smoothed things over with the man threatening Dean. Sam couldn't stop laughing for nearly ten minutes at Dean while Caterina smacked him repeatedly on the back of the head threatening to do worse if she had to clean up his mess again. The Winchesters praised her 'sweet voice' and her ass-kissing abilities, which inevitably in this business would pay off. They now stood outside of Mr. Cooper's trailer with Sam knocking the door.

"Don't piss him off Dean." Was all Rina managed to say. Then the door opened revealing an older man somewhere between 60-70 years of age wearing a suit.

"Hello, we would like to apply for the job openings you have here." Sam said politely to the balding man.

"Well you three picked a bad time to join up, take a seat. Sorry but I only have two chairs." The man said, retreating back into his trailer with the hunters following behind. "We got all kinds of local trouble…" the man continued. Sam and Dean stared at the chairs; one was a normal black chair with minimal padding and the other an odd wooden chair with a clown motif on it. Dean bolted and got to the black one before Sam who, warily, sat down at the edge of the chair. Caterina looked at the boys with unimpressed, half lidded eyes and stood behind Sam's chair, leaning on it with her elbows.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with feigned confusion.

"A couple of folks got themselves murdered; the cops always seem to start here first." He sighed heavily and looked at the three of them, "So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Uh, yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam lied.

"Doing what? Ride jockeys, A&S men?" The man queried curiously. None of them knew what the terms meant and they looked at each other apprehensively.

"Uh… a bit of everything I guess…" Sam covered, none to convincingly.

"You've never worked a show in your lives before, have you?" Mr. Cooper deduced.

"Nope," Dean verified, "but we really need the work." He smiled, "And, uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady." Dean joked earning him three indifferent gazes.

"You see that picture?" He pointed up and to his right, "That's my daddy."

"There's an amazing family resemblance." Rina said with a sweet smile.

"He was in the business, ran a freak-show, till they outlawed 'em in most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums," his face was gloomy and full of suppressed pain, "That's progress I guess." He looked between the three of them. "You see, this place's a refuge for outcasts, always has been, for folks that don't fit in anywhere else. But you, you should go to school find a partner, have 2.5 kids, live regular!"

"Sir," Sam leaned forward and looked into Mr. Cooper's eyes intently, "we don't want to go to school, we don't want regular, we want this." He said with falsified passion.

"Okay then… You got the jobs."

* * *

_**Hazaaah! Third chapter accomplished! Yessss! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited me and my story! I really appreciate all the support and I am open to ideas if anyone want to talk or you know, just chit-chat! I like fwiends! ^w^**_


End file.
